


Před šedesáti lety. Navždy.

by MaryBarrens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Movie(s), Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Je to už šedesát let, ale Bilbovi se nikdy nepřestalo zdát o Thorinovi.





	Před šedesáti lety. Navždy.

Někdy to není tak hrozné. 

Jsou dny, kdy Bilbo skoro zapomene. Jen občas. Dny, které jsou tak obyčejné, tak klidné a pomalé a _nudné_ , jako tehdy, když ještě nevěděl, jak je svět ve skutečnosti velký a nebezpečný (nádherný), a o dobrodružství si četl jen v knihách. To jsou dny, kdy si sedne do křesla u krbu a dívá se do plamenů, a přitom si téměř ani nevzpomene, jak moc jinak voněl oheň, který hořel na lesní mýtině nebo v horách namísto v krbu v jeho obývacím pokoji, tenkrát, když mu říkali Pan Lupič. 

***

Je to už tak dávno. Bilbo skoro ani nemůže uvěřit tomu, jak moc mladý tehdy byl. Jak moc váhal, než se rozhodl přidat se ke skupině trpaslíků, na jejich cestě za znovuzískáním dávno ztraceného domova. 

Bilbo si není jistý, jestli by byl schopný odpovědět, kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, tehdy nebo teď, proč s nimi vlastně šel. Neměl s nimi nic společného. Byli to trpaslíci, kteří chtěli zpátky svůj domov, a Bilbo, Bilbo byl jen hobit, který nikdy nepoznal jaké to je nemít domov. Byl hobit, zvyklý na své pohodlí, na svých sedm jídel denně, na občasný odpolední čaj se sousedy, na svůj klidný, jednotvárný život. Bylo šílené opustit pro ně svůj dům, opustit svůj krb a svoji knihovnu a všechny, které kdy znal, a vyrazit za dobrodružstvím, které ho mohlo stát život. 

Někdy si říká, jestli to byla ta píseň, co ho přimělo přidat se k výpravě. To, jak začali zpívat píseň o svém ztraceném království. Někdy si spíš myslí, že to bylo proto, že většina z nich ani nebyla vojáci. Horníci, obchodníci, výrobci hraček. Povětšinou nebyli vycvičení vojáci, ale přesto byli dost odvážní, dost odhodlaní, aby následovali svého krále a pokusili se znovu získat Erebor, přestože o své Království pod Horou přišli tak dávno, že ho někteří z nich nikdy neviděli. 

Možná chtěl prostě jen zažít něco jako dobrodružství, tak moc, že byl ochotný zapomenout na celé to nebezpečí. 

Občas si je jistý, že se s nimi rozhodl jít ve chvíli, kdy se na prahu jeho dveří objevil Thorin. 

***

Jeho staří přátelé ho stále navštěvují. 

Ne příliš často a ne všichni, jistě. Ori je hlavní písař nového krále pod Horou a má příliš mnoho povinností na zdvořilostní návštěvy u hobita, kterého kdysi znával. Bifur zemřel asi před třiceti lety, v relativně nízkém věku. Balin je příliš starý na další cestu mezi Krajem a Ereborem, už několik desítek let. Bilbovi chybí ta jeho známá, chápavá tvář. 

Vzácné návštěvy trpaslíků v Kraji vždycky způsobí pozdvižení, každá jejich návštěva je i po všech těch letech velkým šokem pro celý Hobitín. Každý jeden z hobitů je vyvedený z míry pokaždé, když se poblíž objeví někdo z Thorinovy staré družiny (jako by nestačilo, že starý Bilbo je dost bláznivý sám o sobě, s těmi pohádkami o pokladech a dracích, co vykládá malým dětem, ještě ho navštěvují podivné existence). Mají se před Bilbovými přáteli na pozoru, jako by se jim mělo něco stát, pokud nebudou dost opatrní. Postávají za okny, schovaní za krajkovými záclonkami, protože nechtějí, aby jim něco uteklo, bojí se své děti pouštět ven, jako by pár trpaslíků – ve skutečnosti těch nejlepších a nejodvážnějších, nejlaskavějších mužů, jaké kdy Bilbo poznal – představovalo ohromné nebezpečí pro celý Kraj, a Bilbo si nikdy není jistý, jestli je to tím, že trpaslíci běžně chodí oblékaní v brnění a zbraně nosí stejně přirozeně jako hobiti košíky s ovocem, nebo jen kvůli tomu, že jim trpaslíci připadají příliš jiní než oni. Hobiti jsou od přírody nedůvěřiví k cizincům. 

Frodo jejich návštěvy miluje. Jejich jinakost, jejich zbraně, jejich copy. Nejvíc ale miluje jejich příběhy. 

Neříkají mu všechno, samozřejmě. Frodo je ještě příliš mladý na to, aby slyšel všechny ty příběhy o válce a o smrti. Ale povídají mu o své výpravě, o svém hledání ztraceného domova, o tom, jak složitě Bilba museli přesvědčovat, aby šel s nimi, a o tom, že vlastně pořád ještě nevědí, co ho nakonec přimělo jít. Zeširoka a velmi podrobně Frodovi popisují všechny Bilbovy zásluhy, dávají si záležet na tom, aby ho Frodovi vylíčili tak hrdinsky, jako se on sám nikdy necítil. Vyprávějí mu o Ereboru a o historii a zvyklostech trpaslíků, vyprávějí mu o Thorinově bratranci, králi, který pořád ještě spravedlivě vládne trpaslíkům všech sedmi království, na trůně, do kterého už nikdy nebude zasazen Arcikam, dávno pohřbený s mužem, kterého přivedl napůl k šílenství. 

A Bilba napadne, že ne Thorinův bratranec, ale Fili by byl teď král, kdyby to dopadlo jen trochu jinak. Kdyby nebyl Azog tak pevně rozhodnutý zabít celou Durinovu linii. Mohl to být Fili, kdo by vládl obnovenému království trpaslíků, s Kilim po svém boku. Mohli otevřít Erebor elfům a lidem a hobitům. Bilbo si je jistý, že by vládli s grácií, které byli schopní jen oni, a se smyslem pro humor, který by jen těžko hledal konkurenci. Noví králové, stateční a vytrvalí a upřímní. 

Kdyby dostali šanci. 

Bilbo se ani nesnaží nemyslet na Thorina. 

***

„Určitě by ses mu líbil,“ řekl jednou Frodovi tiše. 

Jeho synovec byl tehdy ještě chlapec, sotva desetiletý a zvědavý, a Bilbo si byl jistý jako nikdy, že se nemýlí. 

Thorin ho neměl rád, ne ze začátku, když za nimi Bilbo musel utíkat, protože když se konečně rozhodl, že bude jejich lupič, bylo už skoro pozdě, ne když se sháněl po zapomenutém kapesníku a jen sotva dokázal spát na tvrdé zemi, protože až do té doby byl jeho život příliš klidný, příliš pohodlný. Frodo byl jiný. Ještě méně průměrný hobit, než byl kdy Bilbo, a Bilbo ví, že kdyby si tehdy Thorin mohl vybrat mezi nimi dvěma, Bilbo by Erebor nikdy neviděl. 

Nikdy by neopustil svůj dům a nenašel domov se skupinkou trpaslíků. Nikdy by neviděl žádné z těch míst, která navštívil, nikdy by nezažil všechno to, co ho potkalo, dobré i špatné. Nikdy by nepoznal ty nejlepší – nejvěrnější, nejoddanější – přátele, jaké kdy měl. Nikdy by –

Frodo k němu zvedl hlavu od své sbírky kamenů, které si nanosil ze svých výletů po Kraji, a zmateně se na něj zamračil. 

Bilbo cítil, jak se mu koutky úst zvedly v nedobrovolném pousmání. „Jsi velmi odvážný hobit, Frodo,“ řekl chlapci jemně. Ano, Thorin by si z nich dvou jistě vybral Froda, který miloval příběhy o dracích a pokladech a snil o tom, že až bude starší, bude cestovat, protože chce vidět všechno to, co kdysi téměř nedobrovolně viděl Bilbo. Froda, který už se nemohl dočkat, až vyroste a Gandalf ho stejně jako Bilba pošle za nějakým velkým dobrodružstvím. „Myslím, že by ses mu opravdu líbil.“ 

Protože Thorin vždycky uměl ocenit odvahu a odhodlání, lásku k domovu. 

Frodo nechápavě potřásl hlavou, příliš vážný na svůj věk, když si o Bilba dělal starosti. „Komu?“ zeptal se. 

Bilbo se na chlapce jen pousmál a bez odpovědi vyhlédl z okna na malý dub na své zahradě. 

***

Thorin měl příjemný hlas. 

Bilbo si ho pamatuje dokonale (a někdy, uprostřed noci, když je všude kolem tma a on se právě probudil z nějakého dalšího snu, má pocit, jako by ho znovu slyšel, stejně, jako tenkrát). Hluboký a trochu temný, když mu říkal _pane Lupiči_ , plný něčeho zvláštního, když opakoval jeho jméno – Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo – v těch několika momentech, kdy se rozhodl dát mu najevo, že je pro něj víc než jen lupič. Hrozivý a bolestně cizí, když byl Thorin pod vlivem dračí nemoci, chraplavý a slabý, když se mu omlouval, když se s ním loučil, zatímco se led pod ním barvil doruda. 

Bilbo ten hlas nechce nikdy zapomenout, v žádné z jeho podob. 

Nechce zapomenout jeho hlas nebo to, jak mu ve větru vlály vlasy, jen s těmi několika copánky, na jejichž význam se ho Bilbo nikdy nezeptal. Jak pobaveně protáčel oči, když Fili a Kili vyváděli hlouposti, a jak se nesmál spolu s nimi jen proto, že jim chtěl jít příkladem a trochu je vychovávat, jak byl ochotný obětovat sám sebe pro kteréhokoli ze členů své Společnosti, jak se Thorin tvářil, když mu pomáhal obléct si Mithril, jedinou výzbroj v celém království, která dokázala zastavit jakoukoli čepel. Jak pevné bylo jeho objetí, jeho paže kolem Bilbova těla, když si ho na Carrocu přitiskl na prsa, jejich tváře tak blízko u sebe, že Bilba na líci zaškrábaly jeho vousy. 

To bylo poprvé, kdy mu Thorin projevil nějaký náznak přízně a Bilbovi se v tu chvíli málem zastavilo srdce, než pochopil, co se vlastně děje – on v Thorinově objetí, přitisknutý k jeho tělu a s nosem zabořeným do kožešiny jeho pláště, protože Thorinovi právě zachránil život – a srdce se mu rozbušilo tak prudce, až si byl jistý, že si toho Thorin musel všimnout. Pokud ano, Thorin to nijak nekomentoval, ale když znovu pohnul rty, stále tak blízko Bilbova ucha, že ho jeho dech šimral ve vlasech, byl jeho hlas tichý a jemný, trochu chraplavý, ale upřímný, když mu děkoval za záchranu života a omlouval se mu za to, že mu nevěřil, nejdříve tlumeně, jen pro něj, a až potom hlasitěji a pro všechny. 

Bilbo si byl jistý, že si ten okamžik, kdy mu Thorin rty přejel po tváři, jen zlehka, na vteřinu, představoval, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že to nebyla hezká vzpomínka. 

***

Frodo miluje jeho příběhy. 

Když jeho rodiče zemřeli a on byl tak bezohledně vytržen ze svého světa a postaven před skutečnost, že lidé odcházejí někam, odkud se už nemohou vrátit, bez ohledu na to, jak moc je milujete, příběhy byly tím jediným způsobem, jak se k němu Bilbo dokázal dostat. Jediným momentem, kdy Frodo na chvíli zapomněl na svá trápení a prostě jen _poslouchal_ , kdy pro něj všechno ostatní přestalo existovat. 

Bilbo mu nikdy nepřestane vyprávět příběhy. O hobitovi, který byl stejně tak naivní a bláznivý jako odvážný, když opustil bezpečí svého domova a svých sedm jídel denně a vydal se do velkého světa. O úžasném království, které zmizelo v dračím ohni, před dlouhými lety. O trpaslíkovi, který se i přes mnohaleté nepřátelství mezi jejich rasami zamiloval do elfky. O králi, který byl vznešený a ochotný obětovat všechno pro dobro svého lidu. O klenotu, který jediný měl moc sjednotit znovu všechny trpaslíky. 

Pokud si Frodo myslí, že si Bilbo vymýšlí, že něco vynechává nebo své příběhy upravuje tak, aby byly vhodnější pro mladé, nevinné uši, nikdy se neptá. 

***

Občas Bilba napadne, jestli ten příběh neskončil tak, jak skončil, proto, že si to tak Thorin přál, v ty poslední chvíle. Jestli Thorin nechtěl zemřít, po tom, co přišel o své synovce a zůstal jako poslední mužský potomek Durina, po tom, co ve své touze ochránit Erebor rozpoutal válku, po tom, co se stalo, když podlehl dračí nemoci. 

To jsou dny, kdy Bilbo sedává pod vysokým dubem a mlčí, před očima obličej muže smířeného se smrtí. 

***

„Drahý Bilbo,“ pozdraví ho Gandalf a na chvilku to vypadá, že snad klesne na kolena, přímo na prahu jeho dveří, aby se na něj Bilbo nemusel dívat do takové výšky, ale nakonec to neudělá. 

Vypadá unavenější a starší, příliš starý, a Bilbo se ho na to chce zeptat, než si uvědomí, že vlastně ani neví, jak starý Gandalf ve skutečnosti je. Možná tak vypadal vždycky. Bilbo si nedokáže vybavit, jestli vypadal stejně staře, když poprvé zabušil na jeho dveře a udělal z něj lupiče. 

Gandalf ho následuje dovnitř, nahrbený, aby prošel dveřmi, a povídá mu, co nového se stalo v Ereboru, ze kterého Dáin opět vytvořil velké království, vypráví mu o tom, jak trpaslíci čile obchodují s lidmi Jezerního města a po téměř dvou stech letech konečně obnovili své dávné spojenectví s elfy z Temného hvozdu. Vypráví mu o tom, že Balin je teď Dáinův hlavní rádce, o tom, že Glóinův syn je už dávno dospělý a vypadá úplně stejně jako jeho otec, a o tom, že celý Erebor Bilba stále ještě vidí a oslavuje jako svého hrdinu a přítele trpaslíků. 

Nezeptá se ho, jestli Bilbo mluvil pravdu, když mu tvrdil, že svůj kouzelný prsten ztratil během bitvy, a Bilbo mu neřekne o tom, že ho i po všech těch letech schovává, daleko od Froda, na dně truhlice ve své pracovně. Neřekne mu o tom, že ten prsten občas vytáhne a jen se na něj dívá, občas rozhodnutý zbavit se ho, možná ho hodit do krbu a zničit ho, ale nakonec ho vždycky vrátí zpátky na jeho místo. 

Gandalf vypadá smutně. „Omlouvám se, milý příteli,“ řekne tiše, když spolu sedí na lavičce před Bilbovou norou a vyfukují malé, dokonalé kroužky kouře. „Kdybych to věděl, nikdy bych je všechny nepřivedl ke tvým dveřím.“ 

Bilbo si tlumeně odfrkne, ale neodpoví, protože nemá, co by řekl. Že má Gandalf pravdu a nikdy k němu neměl ty zatracené trpaslíky přivést? Že ho do toho nikdy neměl namočit a měl ho nechat vysedávat před krbem, s knihami, v klidu? Že jim měl najít nějakého jiného hobita, tichého a lehkého na nohou a dost neklidného na to, aby při první možnosti opustil svůj domov? 

Na okamžik je to přesně to, co chce říct, protože jeho svět by byl o tolik jednodušší, kdyby nikdy nevytáhl paty z Kraje. Jenže – nikdy by neviděl Roklinku, nerozhlédl by se po úžasných velkých halách Ereboru. Nikdy by neviděl trolly a velké pavouky a draka, nehrál by na hádanky, v temných jeskyních, nezískal by Žihadlo. Nikdy by nepoznal Thorina ani nikoho z ostatních, a i když to, že s nimi teď není, bolí i po všech těch letech, představa, že by je neznal vůbec… Bilbo by byl jiný hobit. Méně unavený, nejspíš. Méně smutný. 

Bilbo si není jistý, že lepší. 

Gandalf nečeká na jeho odpověď. „Věděl to?“ zeptá se jemně, a Bilbo se chce zeptat, o čem to mluví – o kom přesně, jenže místo toho bezděky popotáhne a uhne pohledem, párkrát zabafá ze své dýmky, než se donutí potřást hlavou a znovu se na svého návštěvníka soustředit. Gandalf nakloní hlavu na stranu a mírně se na něj pousměje, jeho výraz tak smutný, a vypadá, jako by věděl všechno. 

Bilbo potřese odmítavě hlavou. 

Chvíli je mezi nimi absolutní ticho, rušené snad jen ptáky, kteří vesele zpívají po celém Kraji stejně, jako nikdy nezpívali v okolí Osamělé hory. Potom Gandalf přikývne. 

„Nenapsal jsi to ani do své knihy,“ řekne tlumeně a tentokrát to ani nezní jako otázka. 

_A k čemu by to bylo dobré? Psát o něčem, co chtěl – oh, jak moc chtěl – a co se nikdy nestalo?_

Bilbo neodpoví. 

***

Bilbo nikdy nesnil, když byli na cestě, v divočině, utrmácení po celodenní jízdě. Ani jednou se mu nic nezdálo, když spal u otevřeného ohniště, v přírodě, ve společnosti stejně unavených cestovatelů, nebo pokud ano, nepamatoval si to. 

Teď, když je zase zpátky, v bezpečí své hobití nory, té, kde se narodil, a kde jednou nejspíš zemře, zdá se mu všechno to, o čem se mu mělo zdát tehdy. 

O jejich putování za domovem. O skřetech. O písni, kterou si trpaslíci zpívali tu první noc, ještě u něj doma, než ráno vyrazili na cestu. O věcech, které byly, i o těch, které snad mohly být, kdyby měli víc času. 

Je to už šedesát let, ale Bilbovi se nikdy nepřestalo zdát o Thorinovi. 

***

Jsou noci, kdy Bilbo nespí. 

Není to už tak často jako dřív. Vyčerpání jeho starého, stoletého těla – tak brzy starého, kdyby se měl srovnat s trpaslíky, kteří mohli celkem bez problému prožít téměř tři staletí – si vyžaduje spánek, který nijak nesouvisí s jeho duševním stavem. 

Už to není každá druhá noc jako zezačátku. Je to jen občas. Ať už kvůli tomu, že je to další z těch nocí, kdy ho budí zlé sny, plné ledu a krve (protože Bilbovi se opravdu nikdy nepřestalo zdát o Thorinovi, ani po těch nekonečných šedesáti letech), nebo proto, že jeho postel je příliš měkká, vůbec ne jako lesní půda nebo kamenitá zem v jeskyni nebo ta tvrdá matrace, na které spal v Ereboru, předtím, než utekl zpátky do Kraje, aby se už dál nemusel dívat na prázdný královský trůn. Jsou noci, kdy jen leží v posteli a zírá do stropu, hrdlo sevřené, a přeje si vrátit čas. 

Někdy se tiše vkrade do Frodova pokoje a mlčky se dívá, jak jeho svěřenec klidně spí, aniž by měl na celém světě jedinou starost, nevinný a v bezpečí (a vždycky bude, pokud to bude jen trochu záležet na Bilbovi), nebo se posadí k oknu a dívá se ven, na stole připravené jídlo, kdyby se objevil nějaký trpaslík, který ho chce vzít na výpravu. 

Nakonec existuje důvod, proč Frodovi sám sebe popisuje jako stejnou měrou naivního a bláznivého jako odvážného. Protože je to už šedesát let a on nikdy nezapomněl. 

Občas si Bilbo sedne pod starý dub, který kdysi dávno zasadil na své zahradě, a pláče. Nad mladým mužem, kterým kdysi býval, nad dávno ztracenými přáteli. Nad věcmi, které se nikdy nestaly. 

Nad slovy, která nestihl říct. 


End file.
